


Shore Leave

by Fledgling



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something short I whipped together when the idea hit me. The crew lands on a planet for a little time off the ship, Rodimus and Magnus argue, Rodimus gets attacked by tentacles, and there's a meteor shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave

Ratchet's optics scanned Swerve's bar. It was packed, as usual. However, the room seemed more tense than usual. No, not tense. Restless. Ratchet sighed. The whole ship had gained the restless feeling. Even he was starting to feel it. Everyone was feeling cooped up within the confines of their ship. Excusing himself from the conversation he'd been having with First Aid, he walked out of the bar and towards the command area of the ship, hoping their leader was there.

Ratchet pressed the buzzer beside the door to Rodimus' office. There was a brief pause before the lock on the door disengaged and it cycled open. Ratchet walked through, taking a seat across from the smiling orange mech.  
"What can I do for you, doctor?" Rodimus asked.  
Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest. "Everyone's getting restless being cooped up here."  
Rodimus' smile fell a little. "Yeah, Drift told me about that today to." His smile grew a little. "In his own way, that is." He added.  
Ratchet rolled his optics. "Yes, he does have a way with words, doesn't he?"  
Rodimus chuckled. "That he does." He turned serious again. "Do you have any suggestions on what do?"  
Ratchet put his face in his palm. "How close are we to the nearest non-hostile planet?"  
Rodimus tilted his helm to the side. "Shore leave?" He looked down at his desk, considering it. "That's probably our best option, isn't it?"  
"I'd say so."  
"And how am I supposed to clear this with Ultra Magnus?"  
Ratchet gave him a dry look. "Aren't you his superior?"  
"Well yeah, but he still has to clear it."  
Ratchet stood to leave. "Then tell him you have medical backing. I'm as bad as the rest of this muddled lot." He walked to the door, waving his servo. "Good luck, Rodimus!"

"No."  
"Magnus, please-"  
"No means no, Rodimus."  
Rodimus huffed, throwing his arms up. "Why not? It's the perfect planet, everyone needs it- I have medical backing!"  
Magnus looked at him blankly. "How did you drag Ratchet into this?"  
"I didn't! He came to me and-" Rodimus groaned, covering his face with his servos.  
Magnus stared at his superior. He glanced once more over the report he had prepared for him. He sighed. "Fine, Rodimus."  
Rodimus dropped his servos, staring at the larger mech.  
"Inform the crew that we will be touching down on the planet within a groon. They will have 72 hours to do as they wish within the legal limits of the law."  
Rodimus brightened. "Really? Awesome!" He bolted towards the door, but stopped short and turned to face his second. "Thanks Magnus!" He said, and swiftly left the room.  
Magnus sighed. "Still a youngling at spark." He muttered as he began the preparations for their three-day leave.

The ship landed softly on a large rocky cliff on the planet. Rodimus looked at the mechs assembled, eager to depart. They were all abuzz with excited chatter, glad for the chance to stretch their legs and not worry about hitting someone. He could even see Cyclonus lurking in the shadows, having a hushed conversation with Tailgate. Rodimus turned his attention away as his third approached.  
"Everything's ready Rodimus." He reported, looking over the large group himself. "We're ready to head out."  
Rodimus nodded. "Think I should say something, or just open the door and let 'em go?"  
Drift opened his mouth, but stopped as the loading ramp started to lower. "Looks like someone made that decision for you."  
Rodimus looked around, then behind himself as a large, familiar shadow fell over him.  
"You have 72 hours. Try not to break the law or die during that time." Ultra Magnus bellowed. No one really responded, instead making their way down the ramp. Drift moved to follow, but Rodimus stayed behind.  
"Are you coming, Magnus?" He asked hopefully.  
Magnus looked down at him. "Later. I still have a bit more to do here."  
Rodimus gave him a disappointed look. "Uh-huh."  
"I will. Doctor's orders." Magnus winced a little as he said it.  
Rodimus smiled sadly. "I'll hold you to it." He said.  
Magnus gently grasped his arm, pulling him close and placing a quick, soft kiss to his lips. “I promise I’ll join you soon.”  
Rodimus sighed. “You better.”  
With one last kiss, they parted ways.

Rodimus sighed and stretched as he walked off the dock. Looking around, he could barely see anyone else anymore, just hearing a few snippets of conversation. He smiled. This truly was a paradise planet. Tropical forest stretched out around their landing spot and far off in the distance Rodimus could see the glittering of an ocean at sunset. He sighed again.  
“All alone on an alien planet. What’s the fun in that?” He said to himself, meandering away from the ship. He paused, then turned and walk behind the ship, heading into the forest that way.  
“Looks like I’m off to another adventure.” He mused, not looking back as the forest swallowed him.  
He looked around excitedly as he walked deeper into the forest. The trees stretched far above his head, and their leaves were a powder blue color. As he touched one, it abruptly changed from blue to bright purple. Rodimus smiled. Three kliks on the surface, and he was already amazed. He walked on, admiring the scenery as he did. He usually wasn’t the kind to just sit back and take things in, but he’d make an exception this time. Everything around him was vibrant and lively. Why hadn’t they done this earlier? This was a great idea! Rodimus ducked as a bird flew over his helm, roosting in a nearby tree. Rodimus sighed, sitting down on a fallen tree. As much as he enjoyed shore leave, it wasn’t the same alone. Rodimus put his chin in his servo. What he wouldn’t give to have some company. His thoughts drifted to Ultra Magnus, the big blue mech probably buried in his work as per usual. Mech probably wouldn’t leave the whole time they were here.  
Grunting in frustration, he activated his comm. link. That was a simple fix.  
::Magnus? You better not still be holed away in your office.::  
::I am, actually. Is there a problem?::  
Rodimus groaned. ::Magnus! You said- oh, what’s the point! All you think about is work, isn’t it? Whatever, have fun with your paperwork.::  
Rodimus cut his comm. link off with a huff. He was probably being childish, but he was upset!  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear the rustling noise behind him until it was too late. He yelped as something wrapped tightly around his ankle. He jumped up, but fell over as whatever it was wrapped his legs together. He looked down, optics widening as he saw several yellow tendrils wrapped around him. He jerked, moving his legs, trying to kick free. He sat up and grabbed the tendrils when that failed, trying to forcibly rip them off. He cried out as the tendrils wrapped around his arms, thoroughly trapping him. He thrashed, trying to get free. It was no use though. He offlined his optics as he was forcibly dragged forward by the tendrils. This was it. Everything he’d been through, and this was how it ended.  
He gasped as he felt an arm wrap around his waist. There was a sticky sound, and the pressure of the tendrils disappeared. He onlined his optics, whipping his helm around wildly. The tendrils slunk back into the forest, oozing liquid from several places. He looked up into the ever-serious face of Ultra Magnus.  
“Are you alright?”  
Rodimus nodded wordlessly, placing his servos over the arm still wrapped around his waist.  
Magnus slid his other arm under his knees, easily picking him up. Rodimus lay his head on Magnus’ chestplates. His optics danced around the forest, now a little timid. It had gotten dark since they had touched down; had he been out that long?  
Magnus gently set him down as they exited the forest. Rodimus looked around. They were on another cliff, this one grassy instead of rocky. He walked forward, sitting on the edge and looking at the star-filled sky. Magnus sat quietly beside him. Rodimus sighed, leaning against his side.  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered quietly.  
Magnus sighed. “Don’t be. You have the right to be angry at me.”  
“No I don’t.” Rodimus interrupted. “You’re just doing your job.”  
“But there is a time to work and a time not to.” Magnus sighed again. “I just can’t seem to get that into my processor.”  
Rodimus wrapped his arms around his lover as well as he could. “That still gives me no right to be angry at you.”  
Magnus grunted in agreement, pulling the orange mech to sit between his legs. Rodimus relaxed, leaning against him and resting his servos over the arm that wrapped around his waist again. He smiled as he saw a star streak across the sky, followed by several others.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He whispered, not wanting to break the atmosphere that had suddenly fallen over them.  
“Hm. Yes, it is.” Magnus rumbled. He placed his servo under Rodimus’ chin and tilted his helm back gently, sealing their lips together as the sky lit up before them.  
And they still had 68 hours to go.


End file.
